Hibari and the Five Little Kiddies
by Sakura Addict
Summary: As Prince Belphegor asks his Fuuta on the wall who the evilest is, he gets a surprise... Based on Snow White... kind of. AU


Disclaimer: Don't own KHR or Snow White… Enjoy!

Remember, humorous! Not serious!

EDIT: I completely forgot to thank my best friend for helping me, Ms. Carrot! Thank you so much!

Hibari and the Five Little Kiddies

Once upon a time…

There was an evil prince by the name of Belphegor. He would always ask his Fuuta on the wall,

'Fuuta, Fuuta,

On the wall,

Who is the evilest

Of them all?'

And Fuuta would answer, as he always did,

'When I open

This book of mine,

You are first

Prince Belphegor in the line.'

One day, when Belphegor asked, Fuuta answered differently.

'When I open this book of mine,

I look and see,

The one who is first is

Hibari Kyouya, that is he.'

Belphegor grew furious at hearing this statement. How dare anybody even try to be more evil than him?! And then he grew confused. Who was Hibari Kyouya?

xxx

"Achoo!" Hibari sneezed. Cheh. I'll find who was talking about me and I'll… bite 'em to death. (omg, wow, I so didn't think you weren't going to say that *insert sarcasm*)

xxx

Belphegor decided to send an assassin to kill Hibari and be able to resume his rightful position as the most evilest of them all.

So just who did he send?

He sent…GOLA MOSCA?!

xxx

Hibari was walking in the woods one afternoon, when he encountered a huge man-like robot. He scoffed and using a hedgehog, destroyed the robot in seconds.

xxx

Deep, deep, deep, deep, deeeeeeeeeep, in the woods, there was a little cottage, and in that cottage lived… five little kiddies! When Hibari had destroyed that robot, those poor little kiddies- yeah right! They're all freaking assassins! The only one crying was Lambo, but he's just an idiot cow (baka vaca – baka=idiot in Jap., vaca=cow in Span.). So anyways, they all watched Hibari destroy the robot, and Hibari then walked closer, and closer, and closer, and closerrrrrr to the little cottage.

Suddenly, when Hibari was right in front of the cottage, he sat down and seemed to doze off.

And then, that's when 'it' happened. And not 'it' in a good way. 'It' was……..

…………………………………..

"LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO KICK ROBOT-KICKER'S BUTT!!!" Lambo enthusiastically jumped out the window of the cabin and ran over to where Hibari was. And as we all know, Hibari hates it when people disturb his sleep, right? Well, not all, since Lambo basically just yelled at the top of his lungs and ran over to 'kick robot-kicker's butt'.

And well, let's just say that the moral of this story is 'Never bother Hibari while he's sleeping.' Or, you could say 'Lambo's an idiot.' They both work. And the now four kiddies, I-Pin, Reborn, Collonello, and Viper all watched as Lambo got his own butt kicked by the robot-kicker…

xxx

Belphegor was furious. Why hadn't the Gola Mosca returned?! Belphegor decided to go himself and see what was wrong.

Belphegor walked into the forest and saw that Gola Mosca had been destroyed. Looking around the forest area, he scanned the area looking for anything or anybody that could've done this.

While he was looking, he stumbled over a tree root, and then noticed a small cottage. Thinking that the Hibari person was in there, he walked over when, suddenly, something pulled on his foot.

"How dare you…. Just after that stupid cow disturbs my nap, you come along and trip over me… I'm going to… Bite you to death!" Hibari took out his tonfa and engaged Belphegor in a battle.

"Hey, wait a second, do you know somebody named Hibari Kyouya?" Belphegor asked, trying to calm his enemy down.

"Yes, why?" **Hibari** (right there, Bel… right there) said.

"Can you-" -dodge- "tell me" -dodge- "where" -dodge- "he is?"

"Hibari… is me! And now, I will bite you to death!" Hibari raised his tonfa and… basically did a lot of painful things to Bel like xxx x xxxx xxxxx xxxx xx xxxxxx brain xxx liver xx freeze xxxxx xxx xxx to xxxx xxx with xxxx and xxxxxxx. And the four little kiddies saw it all. (…. *sweatdrop*)

And that's why you never, NEVER, EVER, LIKE EVER EVER, make Hibari – kun mad.

The End


End file.
